


At the Edge of the Universe

by phendrifts



Series: phendrifts' Xenotober 2020 [9]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phendrifts/pseuds/phendrifts
Summary: Reunion beyond the mortal coil. (Day 9 - Heavenly)
Relationships: Alvis/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: phendrifts' Xenotober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947715
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Xenotober 2020





	At the Edge of the Universe

When Shulk slipped out of the mortal plane, he was not surprised to find himself amongst the stars that he spent many sleepless nights gazing upon. In fact, the expanse of space provided him a sense of comfort like he had never known. 

“Apologies for your appearance, Shulk.” The voice he had been waiting for echoed in his mind as he looked down at a body he hadn’t had in many, many, years. “I thought it appropriate for you to look as I had last seen you. I trust this is not a problem?” 

Alvis stepped out of a blinding white light, each step towards him echoing muted claps on a floor that he could not see. 

Shulk grinned. “It’s good to see you again, old friend.” He walked over to the man with outstretched arms, wrapping around his neck with a tight embrace. Alvis did nothing to resist, but he was nonetheless surprised by the gesture. 

“I see your kindness has not faltered with age, Shulk.” 

“And you’re as verbose as ever, Alvis!” The scientist replied. “I had a hunch that you’d be waiting for me when my time was over.” 

“Welcome back to my domain. This infinite world is known as Memory Space. It is the beginning and end of everything. Normally, you would not be given any semblance of consciousness, but I have made an exception in this case.” 

“I see…” Shulk rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I do appreciate the generosity you have extended towards me, however--” 

“Please.” Alvis raised a hand. “I know what you are about to say. But, please, permit me a moment of selfishness.” 

“Alvis?” 

“I have spent millenia in eternal servitude, and I will spend a millenia more doing what I was programmed to do: oversee the world with my divine eyes. I do this willingly, and yet I… some strange part of me grows weary. For reasons that must remain undisclosed, I can no longer harbor a human form, but I have found myself longing for companionship.” Alvis cast a sideways look at the ground. 

“Shulk,” Alvis returned to meet his eyes. “I ask you not as a machine, but as… as a friend, to stay by me for eternity. Please.”

Shulk brought his companion back into a tight embrace, whispering his answer in his ear.

“So, that is your answer. You really haven’t changed, Shulk.” Alvis laughed softly. “Allow me, then.”


End file.
